Sherwood's Princess
by StripedNeonTights
Summary: "My name is Abigail. I am the Princess of Sherwood Forest, and the defender of many men and women around these parts." At an age of 22, Abigail has time for her three, soon to be four, children, her husband Will, and to keep on protecting her people. But when Robin of Locksley comes into the picture, everything gets a bit confusing for our Abigail.


A faint hiss rang through the air as an arrow shot past trees and Sherwood's people into a tree that was one hundred paces away. The shooter smiled slyly and made her way towards the arrow that was buried into the tree bark tightly. Leaves crunched and ruffled under her black leather boots with every step she took.

"That was a nice shot, momma!" cried out Sebastian, Abigail's five year old son, who was running after his mother. Abigail's smile smoothed out in a soft grin, as she turned around and crouched down to pick up her son. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, her nose slightly being ticked by his dark brown hair that barely covered his green eyes. Sebastian smiled and kissed his mother's cheek and then squirmed, wanting to get down on the ground.

Setting her child back on the ground, Abigail looked around carefully for any of the king's soldiers or guards. They were attacked twice last week and thirteen lives had been taken, including six children. "Run along now, Sebastian. Go to your father." She spoke sternly, yet with a hint of worry for her eldest child. Already a mother of three, and soon to be four, Abigail kept up her strength and leadership and only being the age of twenty-one - a few years younger than her husband, Will. Sebastian whined, not wanting to go; and, Abigail knew that he wouldn't go with someone to take him. He never wanted to be alone, because he saw his older sister get killed due to being alone when he was a tender age of three years. "Sebastian, you'll be fine. Now go," Abigail said harsher, but little Sebastian still wouldn't go. Sighing in defeat, she let him stay, as long as he didn't get in the way. She hated giving in to her children, it made her look weak and vulnerable, but you got to make your children happy in some way, shape or form.

...

The sky was darkening when Abigail finally broke down and headed back to the house. She picked up her quiver of arrows, her bow, and Sebastian, and made her way home, careful not to step on any twigs or branches that would snap under the weight. Picking her way through the forest was a difficult position to be in, especially if night is creeping up on you like a wolf stalking its prey. With Sebastian on her back with her quiver, and her bow ready with an arrow locked, she saw the distant glow of the fires; a smile crept on her face.

"Sebastian, get down now," Abigail whispered to her son, that was dozing off on her shoulder. Sebastian, not wanting to get down, groaned in protest, but got off of his mother's back knowing that he'd get down willingly or with force. Taking her hand, Sebastian looked out into the distance at the orange fires, that held warmth and food. A whoop of excitement escape his throat and echoed into the night. Abigail, quick to react, pushed her hand over her son's mouth and forced him to her side. The Sherwood forest got really quiet, as Abigail and her people strained to listen for any noises that would give away an attack.

There was none.

A sigh of relief escaped from Abigail's mouth as she quickly walked towards the fires. The closer she got, the more hungry she became, and she could make out the outlines of a few people she knew huddled around a fire, talking in hushed tones and whispers. Her blue eyes scanned the area for her husband and her other two children, and Sebastian did the same.

"Abigail, over here!" called out the familiar voice of Will. Quickly whipping her head towards the sound, she saw him standing up, holding Guinevere in his arms, a smile on his lips. Abigail picked up Sebastian and ran over to her husband, wanting a tight hug and a kiss.

"Mama!" yelled out Viviene, Abigail's two-year old, her brown hair in tangles which made it look like vines in a jungle. Abigail quickly dropped to her knees, letting go of Sebastian and dropping her bow, to open her arms to get a hug from her precious little girl. "I miss'd you Mama."

"I missed you to, my darling," Abigail mumbled, her lips covered by Viviene's messy hair. Tears of happiness ran down the mother's cheek's and into her daughter's hair. "Come on, now, go finish eating." Abigail stood up, letting go of her daughter. Viviene shook her head and went over to her little sitting pillow and sat down upon it, picking up her bowl of meat and herbs that was mixed with water to give it a soup look. Abigail smiled and turned towards her husband, who was watching her with a content look.

"I missed you, my wife," Will spoke softly, handing the sleeping Guinevere to his wife and planting a kiss upon her dried lips. A smile caressed his lips as he pulled away and looked into Abigail's ocean coloured blue eyes.

"I missed you too, my loving husband," Abigail replied looking around for an empty bowl for her to settle her growling stomach.

...

"WILL! ABIGAIL!" screamed the loud voice of Little John. Will's second hand man, and Abigail's most trusted guard and family friend. With eyes widened, Abigail looked at Will from across the fire's flickering flames. His face held the same expression that hers did, and they were thinking the same thing. An attack. Will and Abigail shot up, with adrenaline coursing through their veins. Will picked up Sebastian and flung him onto his back. Sebastian, being the oldest, knew what was going on, and tears streamed down his face silently as he buried his face into his father's neck and shoulders. Abigail, with Viviene already on her back, ran towards Cynthia, her children's nanny. Fires past her along with people rushing to get their children to safety, all in a blur. Everything blurred together as if she was running at the speed of light. Children cries, mother's screams, and father's yells reached her ears and made Abigail begin to worry. Her legs elongated to their fullest extent and she flung herself forward, making herself run faster. She could heard Will's heavy breath right beside her, so she wasn't alone on feeling these emotions.

As she reached Cynthia, she bent down to let Viviene off her back and to hand the sleeping Guinevere off. She shoot a quick glance at Will, to make sure that Sebastian was off and then turned on her heels to go grab her quiver and bow. As soon as she had her weapon in her hands the familiar caress of the quiver upon her back, she took off towards Little John's post. She hurdled herself over fallen trees and logs that blockaded her way and brushed past branches that left little cuts on her hands and cheeks. She slowed herself down to a jog, as she neared Little John's post, making sure that her bow was locked and ready to send an arrow flying at the slightest, abnormal movement or sound. Her senses were on overdrive, as she peered into the darkness, walking over to Little John, who stood ready, his staff in hand.

"What is it, Little John?" Abigail whispered, not leaving her gaze out into the darkness. She sensed a presence looming behind her, and tensed.

"It's alright, Abigail, it's just me," came the soothing, slow voice of Will, who saw his wife's muscles lock in their position. Will walked over to Little John and put a hand on his shoulder. "What did you see?"

"I saw about ten soldiers, making their way towards our camp. They had the King's seal upon their armor." Little John reported. Will and Abigail looked at each other, shaking their heads slightly, knowing that another attack was amongst them. They never doubted Little John, for he could recall the slightest detail with glancing at the person or item for just a mere ten seconds. It's a gift some people posses, and Abigail and Will were lucky that Little John had it.

"Okay, we will set up a watch for tonight, and if they come closer to the camp, then we will attack right then and there," Will said, strategizing the plans of battle in his mind. Abigail, more wary than ever, peered into the distance and saw the faintest glimmer of shiny armor in the moonlight. Her gaze locked onto her target and she sent the arrow flying. It hit its target. A deadly smile came upon Abigail's mouth, as she saw another shimmer.

Arrow after arrow, Abigail sent - all hitting their target and killing the soldiers instantly. When all ten of them were laying in their own pools of blood, she turned towards Little John and Will and interrupted their plans. "Sorry to interrupt, but we are fine for tonight."

"How?" asked Will, cynical of what his wife said.

"I already killed them," Abigail responded, not missing a beat.

"Without me?" said Little John and Will together, there faces matching. They had the same little pout and their eyebrows were crunched together, in a sad way. A nod is all that they got from Abigail, as she turned and went back the way she came, towards the camp.


End file.
